


When Alec met the Love of his Life

by CharlieCecilia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Simon friendship, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Protectiveness, Rom-com, alec and underhill friendship, when harry met sally fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:04:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieCecilia/pseuds/CharlieCecilia
Summary: Magnus frowned when he realized he was starting to have feelings for Alec, "We can never be friends".Alec looked at Magnus with a hurt expression, he was confused he had thought Magnus had been enjoying himself too, "Why not?" But then Realization dawned on Alec, "Oh because you find me attractive", Alec said and Magnus became more angry when Alec scoffed at the notion, he really wanted to punch Raj."Oh more than attractive I'd say you're an angel sent from heaven".Alec rolled his eyes, "Magnus you can keep calling me an angel for the rest of my life and I still wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you. I have a boyfriend remember?"Magnus just smirked at him, "Challenge accepted".In this When Harry met Sally fusion, Alec's siblings and friends hate Alec's boyfriend Raj and try to set him up with Magnus. But Alec loves Raj and wants to stay with him. When his friends successfully get Alec to spend time with Magnus they become friends. Magnus falls for Alec though and is determined to do everything in his power to win Alec's heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. 
> 
> There will be some angst but it is much more lighthearted than most of my fanfics.

"When you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible" - Harry Burns. 

 

Alec stood with his arms crossed glaring at Izzy and Jace, Alec wasn't happy about this he wasn't happy about this at all. He had gone with Izzy and Jace to their favourite café under the impression they were just having a catch up but it turned out that they had been trying to set him up on a date with their best friend Magnus.

"Guys I can't go on a date with Magnus I have a boyfriend!"

Izzy glared back, "A terrible boyfriend-"

"Hey don't say that".

"How many times has Raj stood you up now?"

Alec opened his mouth to answer but found that he couldn't, Raj had done this to him so many times he had lost track. The realization made his heart hurt. Jace put his hand on Alec's shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look.

"Raj doesn't deserve you Alec, just give Magnus a chance he's a great guy".

"I can't cheat on Raj Jace I love him".

"Break up with him then".

"I can't, I'm going to go. Did your friend know what you're doing?"

"No he doesn't", Izzy said.

"Good I'm leaving", Alec said and stormed out ignoring Izzy and Jace's protests.

 

A few days after that Alec was in a book store with Simon and Underhill, they were browsing books when Simon looked up and excitedly shouted, "Magnus!"

Alec looked up from the books he was looking at and scowled when he recognised Magnus as the man Izzy and Jace had tried to set him up with, it was too much of a coincidence for this not to have been planned. When Simon rushed over to Magnus Alec raised his eyebrow at Underhill who was reading a book upside down. "You guys set this up didn't you?"

Underhill tried to seem innocent but failed miserably and his voice was very high pitched when he spoke, "What? No of course not". When Alec glared at Underhill he sighed, "Okay fine we did, but Raj is bad for you Alec you need to break up with him".

"But-"

"You love him I know", Underhill said sadly and gave Alec a side hug, "He doesn't deserve you".

"That's what Jace said", Alec said looking forlornly at the floor.

"Well Jace is right".

Alec was about to protest but Simon came over with Magnus. "Alec this is Magnus, Magnus this Alec".

"Um hey", Alec said shyly and when he looked at Magnus his eyes widened and his heart started beating wildly, Magnus was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Alec immediately berated himself for that thought feeling guilty.

"Simon how could you not introduce me to this beautiful angel sooner?" Magnus said startling Alec. Magnus thought he was beautiful and had called him an angel? He couldn't remember the last time Raj had complemented him like that.

"Well we tried but Alec didn't wan-" Simon immediately cut himself off when he saw Alec frantically motioning him to stop talking, "Um I mean we couldn't find a time when Alec was free".

"Nicely done", Underhill whispered sarcastically to Simon making him kick his shin, "Ow hey!" Underhill kicked him back. Magnus and Alec were so focused on each other they completely missed Underhill and Simon's kicking fight which continued making people in the shop give them annoyed looks.

Magnus grinned, "Well it is my lucky day then". Alec couldn't stop a blush and he ducked his head, he felt Magnus gently take his chin and lift his face up. "Would you like to go out on a date some time?"

"Um I'm s-sorry I can't I already have a boyfriend".

"How about we just get a coffee", When Alec was about to speak Magnus continued, "Not as a date, I would like to get to know you I have been told a lot of things about you".

"Good things I hope".

"Very good things", Magnus said his grin widening.

"Um sure I guess, Simon, Underhill would you like to-", Alec cut himself off when he realised they had both disappeared and he rolled his eyes.

"Where did they go?" Magnus said looking around for them.

"They are going to pay for this", Alec muttered to himself. Magnus and Alec searched for them even though Alec knew they had left, Alec didn't want Magnus to know their friends were trying to set them up.

 

Alec and Magnus had found a good spot to sit in a Starbucks and had been chatting for a couple of hours while drinking their drinks.

"And Simon tried to give me the silent treatment for a week but he couldn't even last 5 minutes", Magnus said laughing and Alec found himself laughing too Magnus' laugh was so infectious. Alec shook his head, Magnus had just finished telling him about a prank he had played on Simon, Alec didn't expect to enjoy Magnus' company so much. He was fun and his eyes sparkled with mischief as he had told his story. Alec wished he had known him when he was younger, he could have used his help a lot in his prank wars with his siblings. Alec suddenly realised Magnus had been staring at him for a while.

"What?"

"You really are very attractive you know". Alec blinked in suprise and looked away feeling awkward. "Have you never been told how beautiful you are?" Magnus asked but it wasn't really a question, he had noticed Alec's suprise and confusion when he had complimented him earlier. A surge of anger overtook him, had Raj never told Alec how beautiful he was? Magnus' heart ached if he was with Alec he would tell him every day, Alec deserved to know that he was an angel. Magnus frowned when he realized he was starting to have feelings for Alec, "We can never be friends".

Alec looked at Magnus with a hurt expression, he was confused he had thought Magnus had been enjoying himself too, "Why not?" But then Realization dawned on Alec, "Oh because you find me attractive", Alec said and Magnus became more angry when Alec scoffed at the notion, he really wanted to punch Raj.

"Oh more than attractive I'd say you're an angel sent from heaven".

Alec rolled his eyes, "Magnus you can keep calling me an angel for the rest of my life and I still wouldn't want to be in a relationship with you. I have a boyfriend remember?"

Magnus just smirked at him, "Challenge accepted". Alec shook his head in exasperation but couldn't hide his smile. "So my Angel would you like another drink?"

Alec groaned and put his head in his hands making Magnus laugh. They lost track of the time and realized they had been talking for another hour. Before they left they arranged another meet up and Alec was excited to see his new friend again. Alec couldn't stop smiling all the way back to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

It had been over a year since Alec first met Magnus. They texted and met up a lot, they became had become best friends despite Alec's annoyance with Magnus' constant flirting. It felt odd to be complimented so much it wasn't something he was used to and it made him sad that Raj never complemented him anymore. The other night he had spent a lot of time setting up a date night in. He had made Raj's favourite meal, dimmed the lights, put out candles, brought out the blanket he and Raj used to cuddle together with and put on Raj's favourite movie ready to watch. But Raj hadn't even noticed, Alec had tried to ask Raj to stay but Raj was very stressed about something and had snapped harshly at him. Alec was left feeling dejected and after having to Raj's portion of the meal in the fridge, had curled up on the sofa with the blanket alone wishing he was wrapped Raj's loving and protective embrace.

Alec frowned making Magnus look at him in concern. They were out with their friends for a picnic, the others were playing games while Alec and Magnus were lying next to each other on the grass. Magnus wanted so badly to wrap Alec in his arms and never let go but he restrained himself.

"Alexander what's wrong?"

"Nothing".

"Alexander you-"

Magnus was cut off when felt something hard hit his head, "Ow!" Magnus looked around and saw Simon smiling sheepishly at him.

"Sorry I'm still not good at this, I didn't mean to hit you I'm so sorry I-"

"Simon it's okay", Magnus said with a fond shake of his head and gave him the ball back.

"Thanks", Simon said and playfully glared at Alec when he noticed him laughing. When Simon left Magnus tried to get Alec to tell him what was wrong but he changed the subject before he could.

"How did it go with Camille?"

Magnus sighed annoyed that Alec wouldn't talk to him but didn't push. "It went terribly", Magnus said. He didn't want to go on the date with Camille but Raphael had set him up with her and he had been very unhappy when Magnus had told him about his crush on Alec...

 

A couple of days ago...

 

"Magnus you need to move on Alec is just going to break your heart, trust me he wouldn't be good for you".

Magnus glared furiously at Raphael, "How can you say that?" Raphael was about to speak when someone knocked on the door and Raphael came in with a young woman who Magnus could admit was beautiful but her beauty was nothing compared to Alec's, and while Alec's eyes held warmth hers were cold.

"Magnus this is my friend Camille, maybe you two could go get coffee together", Raphael said with a grin making Magnus glare at him.

"Oh yes I would love that", Camille said in a sickly sweet voice and she tried to move close to Magnus but he backed away.

Magnus wanted to argue but he couldn't hurt Camille's feelings, he inwardly cursed Raphael he knew him too well. Magnus bet Raphael had been planning to set him up with Camille. Magnus glared at Raphael as he left with Camille. They were walking towards a Starbucks when Camille suddenly grabbed Magnus' hand painfully tight and pulled him close.

"How about we skip the coffee and go straight to my place", Camille said seductively.

"I'm sorry I'm not looking for just a hook up-"

"Oh come on it'll be fun".

"No thanks", Magnus said and yanked his hand out of Camille's, "If that's all you want then I'm sorry but I'm going to go". Magnus said and walked away ignoring Camille who called after him.

 

Now...

 

"All she wanted was a hook up", Magnus said.

"I'm sorry Magnus-"

"No it's okay I'm actually glad that happened I have my eyes on someone else".

"Really who?"

Magnus sighed he really wanted to tell Alec the truth but just couldn't. "I'd rather not say". Alec tried to argue but was interrupted by Underhill. "Hey we were thinking of heading back home now".

"Okay let's go", Magnus said feeling glad Underhill had interrupted the conversation. They walked back to Izzy's apartment and had a movie night, Magnus noticed Alec kept looking worriedly at him though the night but was grateful he didn't get a chance to ask further.

A couple of weeks later Alec entered his and Raj's apartment feeling excited for his date with Raj and trying to ignore the part of him saying Raj was just going to bail on him again. Alec's eyes widened when he saw Raj looking stunning dressed in a tux, Alec didn't realize he had been staring until Raj spoke.

"What, did I spill something?" Raj said anxiously.

"No um it's just... wow you look amazing".

Raj smiled brightly at him, "Why thank you".

"I know the restaraunt you're taking me to is fancy but I didn't think it was going to be that fancy".

"What are you talking about?"

Alec felt the too familiar feeling of his heart sinking, "The one you said you're taking me to tonight".

"Oh, Alec I'm sorry I can't take you anymore. There's a family party I have to go to".

"Again?" Alec said in exasperation, "I'm so sick of this Raj, I was really looking forward to tonight".

Raj took Alec's hands, "I'll make it up to you", Raj said with a seductive smile and pressed Alec close to him, he kissed Alec's neck but Alec pushed him away.

"No Raj that's not going to magically solve everything. I miss you so much I hardly get to see you and when I do you never want to go on dates we haven't been on a date in forever".

Raj groaned in frustration, "I would have invited you to this party but parties aren't really your thing".

"I would have gone for you, you know that Raj. What's the real reason?"

"I don't have time for this!" Raj shouted furiously.

"Raj please wait", Alec said as Raj stormed out, "Raj!"

Raj suddenly turned around and Alec bumped into him, "You want to know why? I'm not saying that I believe it but you know what Jonathan is telling everyone right?"

Alec's eyes widened and his heart hurt, he had been with Jonathan before Raj at school and university but when Alec broke up with Jonathan he was so angry that he told everyone Alec had repeatedly cheated on him. Jonathan was very popular so everyone believed him, even his siblings believed him because they had become best friends with Jonathan. They had given Alec the cold shoulder for years until they started talking to him again and they regained their relationship but they still believed Jonathan's lies. It had hurt so much and Jonathan had noticed. He had offered to tell everyone the truth if Alec got back together with him but he refused and the rumours became even worse.

Alec's best friends Simon and Underhill were the only ones who stuck by him and believed him. Raphael was friends with him but also believed Jonathan and would give Alec death glares from time to time. Simon and Underhill helped Alec through the worst of times, it was particularly bad at university as he had lost a lot of his friends as well as his siblings who sided with Jonathan and people called him horrible things. Some guys had made lewd comments to him and tried to make him do things he didn't want to do.

"That is why I can't be seen in public with you everyone would be cruel to you to protect me. I was just trying to protect you", Raj said and Alec looked away his heart aching. Raj looked at his watch and cursed, "And now you're making me late!" He shouted angrily and ran down the stairs and out of the building.

Alec stood frozen. His heart hurt so much and he wasn't even aware of walking over to Magnus'. Alec did a double take when he realised where he was but was actually glad he was there he needed Magnus. When Magnus opened the door he immediately hugged Alec and Alec couldn't stop the flow of tears. Magnus brought him into his loft and sat him down on a sofa. Magnus let Alec cry into his chest and Alec felt guilty for making his shirt wet. When Alec had calmed down Alec managed to tell him about his fight with Raj leaving out the reason why he wouldn't take him to the party.

Magnus cupped Alec's face and wiped his tears gently with his thumb, "I know you don't want to break up with him Alexander but I hate seeing Raj do this to you. You deserve someone who will treat you right".

"I find that hard to believe".

Magnus frowned at Alec "Why?"

"Because I only seem to attract guys who hurt me", Alec said and furiously wiped his eyes when more tears came but Magnus took his wrist and stopped him.

"You'll hurt your eyes if you keep doing that don't be ashamed to cry", Magnus said in concern and continued when Alec tried to protest, "Alec I don't care how many times I have to say it but I will until you believe it. You deserve happiness, you deserve to wake up to someone who will love you with all their heart and soul".

Alec stared at Magnus in wonder, he really believed that? Alec wanted Magnus' words to be true so badly but he was afraid that Raj would remain the same and that he would lose him. Alec tore his gaze away from Magnus and stared at his hands fully aware of Magnus' hand still cupping his face tenderly like Raj use to do.

"Um... Is it okay if I stay here tonight?"

"Of course Alexander", Magnus said hoping Alec would think about what he said. Magnus wished he could make Alec break up with Raj but he refused to control Alec he couldn't do that to him. If Alec didn't break up with Raj he was going to give Raj a piece of his mind. He and Alec watched movies late into the night and talked.

 

A couple of weeks went by and Alec was still with Raj. Magnus' anger rose each time Alec came to him sobbing to the point where he wanted to kill Raj for hurting his angel. Magnus shook himself from that thought, Alec wasn't his as much as he wished he was. Magnus tried to reign in some of his anger before he rang the door bell, Alec would be mad if he hurt Raj. Raj glared at Magnus when he opened the door. Raj had overheard Magnus flirting with Alec causing another fight and had hated Magnus ever since.

"What do you want?" Raj spat.

"What I want is for you to stop hurting Alec!"

"I don't hurt him-"

"Then why do I keep finding him in tears? Alec is my best friend I won't allow you to continue doing this to him".

"Like you have Alec's best interests at heart here", Raj said bitterly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know I have heard you flirt with Alec, you only care about destroying our relaitonship so that you can have him for yourself".

"I'm not trying to destroy your relationship, I'm trying to help you fix it for Alec's sake!"

"You didn't deny that you want Alec for yourself". Magnus opened his mouth to retort but found that he couldn't, Raj was right and he knew it. Raj smirked at him. "I wonder how Alec would feel if he found out you don't care about him, that you just want to hook up with him and leave him as soon as you have".

"That's not true!"

"But I'll make him believe it if you won't leave me alone and continue to meddle with our relationship".

It took all of Magnus' strength not to punch Raj, "Fine!" Raj's smirk became wider and he slammed the door in Magnus' face.

Everyone was having a movie night at Alec and Raj's apartment and unfortunately Raj was there too. Alec was next to Raj and rested his head against his shoulder and tried to snuggle into him but Raj shook him harshly off and glared at him, making Alec look at him in hurt and confusion. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand comfortingly, Alec gave him a sad smile back. Part way through the movie Alec and Simon went to the kitchen to get more snacks. Raj kept rejecting Alec every time he tried to take his hand or lean into him and it hurt so much.

Alec glanced at Simon trying to focus on his friend instead of his pain, "So is everything okay with you and Jace?" Alec asked in concern. Simon and Jace had a huge fight recently and Alec had been afraid it would end their relationship. Simon hadn't been curled up into Jace tonight and that worried him. Jace was very protective of Simon especially as Simon's ex Jordan had somehow managed to stay in their friendship group. Jace always made sure Simon was as far from Jordan as possible when he was with them, Alec was glad Jace was still doing that at least. He didn't like the way Jordan kept staring at Simon.

"Oh yeah we had a long talk and everything's great now", Simon said happily.

"That's great Si", Alec said feeling relieved.

"Jace said he has a suprise for me and I really need to know what it is but he won't tell me. Do you know?"

"No I don't sorry".

"But you're his best friend surely he would have told you".

"I'm also your best friend he was probably worried you would make me tell you", Alec said with a grin.

Simon groaned, "I really need to know the wait is killing me".

"Simon, surprises are always better if you don't know what the suprise is".

"I suppose", Simon pouted, "But I already asked the others and they all said they don't know surely one of you must know".

"Whatever it is I'm sure it will be worth the wait".

"Fine, fine", Simon huffed and went back to the living room, Alec shook his head smiling brightly.

"You're wrong Alec surprises are better if you know what it's going to be or you could get a nasty shock".

Alec jumped startled by Raj's cold voice. "Raj what do you mean?"

"I had an interesting talk with Magnus earlier, he seems to think I'm hurting you. Is that true Alec am I hurting you?"

"No of course not", Alec lied grateful he didn't stammer.

Raj smiled, "Good", Raj kissed Alec fiercely but Alec realized the kiss felt wrong, it didn't have the love and passion it used to. Instead it was greedy and controlling Alec wanted Raj to stop kissing him, he was about to push him away but to his relief Raj ended the kiss. As Alec followed Raj back to the living room he began to have doubts about staying with Raj, Magnus had said he deserved happiness and Alec wasn't happy with Raj anymore. But he wasn't entirely sure that he deserved happiness and was afraid of what his life would be like without Raj. Alec didn't know what to do he glanced at Magnus and decided that he needed to talk to him first before he made a decision.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> I forgot to mention that though things will seem dark at the end it will get light again quickly as I like there to be some danger but it will more fluffy than most of my fanfiction.

Alec was sitting with Underhill at a café, he had plans to meet up with Magnus later. Part of Alec was dreading it, he was afraid of confronting the truth about his relationship. But he knew that he had to, he had considered talking to one of the others about this but he was too afraid to, it had been hard enough talking to Magnus that night a few weeks ago. Shaking himself out of his thoughts he noticed that Underhill was staring at Raphael who worked at the café. Alec knew that Underhill had a big crush on Raphael and had for a while but had been to afraid to make a move.

"So you still like Raphael huh?" Alec asked though it wasn't really a question.

"What no!"

"You know, you're voice always goes very high pitched when you're lying", Alec said with a grin.

Underhill rolled his eyes, "Okay fine I like him. But I don't know if he likes me, what if he doesn't-" Underhill was interrupted when Raphael came over and placed a cup of coffee in front of him and gave him a rare smile. "Um... I didn't order this".

"It's on the house", Raphael said and left after smiling at Underhill again who shyly smiled back at him.

"See he likes you".

"He probably just gave me this because I'm a loyal customer".

"He smiled at you twice", Alec protested, "The only other people he'll smile at are Magnus and Simon".

Underhill looked behind him and quickly turned back to Alec blushing when Raphael grinned at him. "Maybe you have a point but even if something did happen Simon might hate me and I don't want to lose him

"It's Simon he wouldn't hate you, but maybe you could talk to him about it first".

Underhill thought for a bit before replying, "Yeah, yeah I'll do that thanks Alec".

"No problem", Alec said and his smile widened when he saw Raphael staring at Underhill. Suddenly Simon came rushing into the coffee shop, he had been unable to come because he was on a date with Jace and Alec was suprised to see him. He wondered if Simon had super hearing and had heard them talking about him, the thought made him smile wider. Simon ran to them and almost tripped in his haste.

"Guys I need to talk to you right now!" Simon said excitedly and motioned them to follow him out of the café. Alec was even more suprised to see Jace and the rest of their friendship group. Magnus gave Alec a look silently asking if he had any idea what was going on and Alec shrugged.

"What's going on? You guys are worrying me" Izzy said.

Simon shared a grin with Jace, "I can't believe you guys haven't noticed". Simon said and waved his left hand.

Alec's eyes widened and he hugged Simon and Jace at the same time, "Congratulations!"

Everyone had a mix of shock and happiness on their faces and they all hugged joined the hug with so much force that they all fell on top of Jace and Simon. Simon laughed and Jace's heart swelled with love he had never been so happy. Jace was so grateful Jordan wasn't there, he would have spoiled his and Simon's happiness. He knew he wouldn't be able to keep this from him for long but Jace put that thought in the back of his mind and instead focused on Simon's sparkling eyes. Everyone got up and helped Jace and Simon get up.

"So when's the wedding?" Underhill said excitedly.

"We don't know yet this all happened so fast", Jace said as he gently brought Simon close to him, Simon gladly put his arm around Jace's waist and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Have you told anyone else?" Clary asked cautiously, she knew the Lightwood parents would not be happy with this. They hated Simon's mother for reasons they refused to say and therefore hated Simon and the fact that Jace was with him. Simon's mother initially was against their relationship because of her feud with Jace's parents but she eventually came around.

"No but we are going to tell our parents now", Simon said anxiously.

Magnus gave Simon a reassuring hug and Simon hugged back, Magnus hated all the pain that Maryse and Robert had put him and Jace through to try and sabotage their relationship. But they were strong and hadn't let them get to them, Magnus was so happy Simon and Jace had stood up to them as it led to this moment. When Magnus released Simon, Simon hugged Alec.

"You were right Alec".

"About what?"

"Suprises, this proposal was Jace's suprise. It was better not to know", Simon said grinning.

Alec froze, Simon's words made him think of Raj and pain pierced his heart. Alec needed to talk to Magnus right now he couldn't leave it any longer. Alec made himself smile at Simon, "Told you so", Alec said teasingly but Simon gave him a concerned look he could always see through him and Alec was glad Jace pulled him away before he could interrogate him. After making plans to meet another time to properly celebrate Jace and Simon left to tell their parents about their engagement while the others went into the Starbucks Alec had been in with Underhill, but Alec took Magnus' hand to stop him going inside. "I um... I know we were going to meet up later but I really need to talk to you now is that okay?"

Magnus stepped closer to Alec and put his arm comfortingly around his shoulder, "Of course Alexander, what's wrong?"

"It's Raj, I don't know what to do Mags. Jace and Simon make each other so happy and the way they look at each other... Raj never looks at me like that anymore and he doesn't make me happy. Yet I still love him, I just don't know what to do", Alec said tearfully.

Magnus gently wiped his tears away and cupped his face like he did the first night Alec came to him heartbroken thanks to Raj. "I know this would be so hard for you but I think you should break up with Raj. I truly meant it when I said you deserve happiness and if you stay with Raj he will continue to hurt you. I know you love him, but he doesn't deserve your love Alexander he just takes advantage of it and uses it to hurt you that is not how love should work".

Alec took a deep breath and nodded, "I'm going to break up with Raj", Alec said shakily, "I can't take anymore heartbreak".

Magnus hugged Alec and he melted into the hug, "Would you like me to come with you for moral support?"

"Thank you but this is something I need to do alone. Thank you for everything Magnus".

Magnus tightened the hug in response and they stayed in their embrace for a long time until Magnus awkwardly released Alec and cleared his throat, "I should join the others we'll probably be here all afternoon if you want to come back after".

"Yeah I'm going to need you. Um I mean all of you", Alec said sheepishly making Magnus smile fondly at him.

"Let me know if you need me".

"I will", Alec said and wished that he could go with Magnus but if he didn't break up with Raj now he never would and he needed to.

 

Alec made himself go back to his and Raj's apartment but he was shocked to see Jonathan there talking to Raj.

Jonathan grinned at Alec, "Alec, we have just been talking about you-"

"What are you doing here?" Alec said angrily.

"Jonathan was worried you were going to break my heart like you did his, so he came here to warn me about what you did to him. But I was assuring him that I already know what you did and that he didn't have to worry and I won't let you cheat on me".

"You said you didn't believe that", Alec said his voice full of hurt.

Raj rolled his eyes, he moved close to Alec and tried to take his hands but Alec wouldn't let him. "I lied to protect you".

"I've heard that before", Alec said bitterly.

"I was trying to protect your feelings, I didn't want to hurt you-"

"I wish I could believe you Raj but you keep hurting me and it hurts so much because I love you. I'm sorry I can't do this anymore we're over".

Raj gaped at Alec and none to gently grabbed his arm, "You can't be serious?"

"I am let go of me!"

Raj tightened his grip and yanked Alec close to him, "I love you so much don't do this".

"You don't show that you love me you do the opposite and I want to be with someone who loves me".

Jonathan scoffed, "Alec's just lying Raj, he doesn't care about love. If he did he wouldn't have cheated on me".

"I think you're right Jonathan", Raj said his grip becoming painful.

"Jonathan is the one lying, you don't know what he's really like Raj. When I broke up with Jonathan he was so violent I had to call the police!"

"You don't have to keep lying Alec, I don't mind if you don't want a meaningul relationship. In fact I would rather not-"

"I'm not lying and I mean it we're over", Alec said and managed to get out of Raj's grip. "I'm sorry", Alec said and after one last look at Raj left before he could grab him again, but as he was about to go down the stairs Jonathan blocked his path. "Get out of my way Jonathan!" Alec said furiously trying to focus on his anger more than his fear and backed away when Jonathan tried to grab his waist.

"Get back together with me".

"After what you did to me the answer is still no, no matter how many times you ask me".

"If you don't get back together with me I will destroy Simon and Jace's relationship. Do you think Jace would still want to marry Simon if he found out Simon is planning to leave him at the alter and marry Jordan instead?"

Alec's eyes widened, "Simon would never do that and how do you know they are getting married?"

Jonathan grinned at him, "I may have been spying on you all and I can make it look like he's going to. You know I can ruin Simon's life, You don't want him to go through what you did do you?"

Alec looked away tears forming in his eyes, he couldn't believe he was finally away from Raj only to be put in this situation. Alec knew that Jonathan was still close with Jace and could turn him against Simon and everyone apart from Underhill would believe Jonathan too. Alec couldn't let Simon go through the terrible pain he had and still went through, he wished Jonathan didn't know him so well. Alec hugged himself in distress. "O-okay I'll get back together with you". Jonathan's grin widened and he kissed Alec, Alec wanted to push him away but the thought of Simon heartbroken stopped him. As Jonathan continued to kiss him to get through it Alec focused on one thought: he was doing this for Simon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec flinched when Jonathan put his arm around his waist and cupped his face. "Let's go home", Jonathan said with that awful smirk Alec knew too well. Alec's fear increased as Jonathan started dragging him down the stairs but they stopped short at the sight of Underhill. Underhill who looked more angry than Alec had ever seen him.

"Let Alec go right now".

Jonathan laughed and kissed Alec, "I'm never going to do that".

"I recorded your whole conversation, if you don't let Alec go now I will post it online and everyone will know the truth. But if you let him go I won't put the recording online".

"You really expect me to believe that?" Underhill grinned and played the recording Jonathan gave Underhill a death glare, "Fine Alec I'll let you go for now but this isn't over!" Jonathan said and pushed Alec so hard he would have fallen down the stairs if Underhill hadn't caught him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah thank you for saving me", Alec said shakily Underhill hugged him in response him and quickly made sure he got Alec away from Jonathan. Alec hadn't been entirely truthful, he was afraid Jonathan would try to make him be with him again but for now with Underhill he felt safe. When they were a safe distance away Alec stopped Underhill as an idea struck him. "Hey if we showed this recording to Jace and Izzy do you think they would believe me about Jonathan?"

Underhill's eyes widened, "Yeah that's a great idea Alec".

Alec felt hope fill his heart at the thought of his siblings finally believing him, they meant so much to him it had been so painful for Alec that they didn't believe him. "How did you know where I was going to be?"

"I may have overheard you talking to Magnus and I was worried you wouldn't be able to go through with breaking up with Raj or that he might hurt you so I came over just in case", Underhill said sheepishly.

Alec rolled his eyes but was so grateful that Underhill had done that and hugged him again, he also told Underhill he had broken up with Raj causing Underhill to tighten the hug, "I'm so happy you did Raj didn't deserve you".

 

Alec and Underhill re-joined Magnus, Clary and Izzy back at the café.

"Hey guys, I um... I broke up with Raj".

Magnus leapt up and hugged him tightly, "I'm so proud of you Alexander", Magnus whispered in his ear making Alec shiver which really confused him.

Izzy and Clary both wrapped their arms around Alec, "Maybe you could go out with a certain someone now", Izzy said so that Magnus couldn't hear with a grin.

Alec rolled his eyes, "I have just broken up with Raj I'm not ready yet and Magnus just flirts with me for fun he doesn't actually have feelings for me".

Izzy shared a look with Clary and Clary spoke, "Magnus does have feelings for you we all see the way he looks at you except apparently you".

Alec found himself looking at Magnus who had been talking to Underhill but smiled happily at Alec. Alec cleared his throat awkwardly, "I'm um going to get a drink", Alec said and expertly dodged Izzy's hand trying to grab his arm. While Alec was waiting for his drink Magnus joined him.

"Are you okay Alexander?"

"Yeah I'm fine it was just hard breaking up with Raj", Alec said trying to get rid of thoughts of Raj and Jonathan.

Magnus stepped closer to Alec, "There's something else you're not telling me".

Alec looked away, "No there isn't". Magnus was going to protest but Alec's drink was ready and Alec took out his wallet to pay.

"Let me pay".

"I can't-"

"A beautiful man should never have to pay", Magnus said with a wink making Alec shake his head but then he remembered what Clary and Izzy had said, were they right? Did Magnus really have feelings for him? Alec was too afraid to ask though and not ready to start something so soon so he just followed Magnus back to their table. Alec couldn't stop sneaking glances at Magnus throughout the whole afternoon and Izzy and Clary kept giving him smirks which he tried to ignore.

Alec had wanted to show Izzy and Jace the recording but Jace was still with Simon and he wanted to show them together alone so he decided to wait. Alec grinned when he saw Raphael staring at Underhill again and leaned close to Magnus to make sure Underhill couldn't hear that was definitely the reason why, not because he loved the feeling of Magnus being so close, "We need to get Raphael and Underhill together".

Magnus nodded enthusiastically having also seen the way they kept looking at each other, "Yes we most certainly do and I think I might know how", Magnus said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes that made Alec very worried.

"Oh no what are you planning?"

"Just a little party".

Knowing Magnus this party was definitely not going to be little, Alec groaned as Magnus grinned excitedly at him and brought out his phone to send invitations.

 

The party came quicker than Alec would have liked he wished Magnus had thought of a different idea but he couldn't protest when he saw the excitement shining in Magnus's eyes. In the weeks leading up to the party Alec had stayed in his room for a long time heartbroken over Raj who along with Jonathan kept harassing him. But Magnus dragged him out of his room and did his best to cheer him up. Alec hadn't had a chance to talk to Izzy and Jace alone yet as Jace and Simon were starting wedding planning and worrying about the Lightwood parents' reaction, Elaine was so happy for Simon and Jace as she approved of Jace now but Maryse and Robert were away and they hadn't been able to talk to them. Izzy had been spending a lot of time with Clary lately and Alec felt sad that he hadn't seen her and Jace for a while and he couldn't even see them tonight as they had other commitments with Simon and Clary, whom he also missed.

"What's wrong?"

Alec jumped at the voice but relaxed when he saw that it was just Magnus, "I'm just miss them you know?"

Magnus nodded in understanding knowing who Alec was referring to and Alec was suprised when Magnus offered him his hand, "Would you like to dance with me? It'll take your mind of them".

"Um I-I can't dance".

"Don't worry about that".

Alec hesitantly took Magnus' hand and allowed Magnus to lead him to where people were dancing. Magnus gently pulled Alec closer to him and Alec found that he didn't want to pull away. "S-so um do you think the plan will work?" Alec said awkwardly.

"Of course it will, this is my revenge for Raphael trying to set me up with Camille", Magnus said making Alec laugh.

Meanwhile Underhill smiled to himself when he saw Alec and Magnus dancing having no idea they were talking about him. He hoped Magnus would ask Alec out Alec needed someone like Magnus, but he knew that if Magnus would hurt him he would make him wish he had never been born. Underhill was about to get a drink but he was stopped by a man around his age he didn't recognise.

The man grinned at Underhill, "Can I get you a drink?"

Underhill was flattered by the attention but his heart belonged to Raphael even if he would never know it, "I'm sorry but no thanks", the man moved closer to Underhill who tried to back away and attempted to change his mind but was interrupted by Raphael.

"He's my boyfriend so leave him alone", Raphael said wrapping an arm around Underhill's waist. Underhill's eyes widened but he was grateful for Raphael's action, the man glared at Raphael but left. "I'm sorry I said you're my boyfriend I-"

"It's okay you were helping me out thank you".

Raphael gave Underhill the smile that was reserved only for him and chatted to Underhill until he finally gained the courage to ask Underhill out, "Um Underhill would you like to go on a date with me?"

Underhill beamed he couldn't believe this was happening he never thought that Raphael could return his feelings, "Yes I would love to". Raphael's face lit up and his eyes shone brighter than the sun. But the moment was interrupted when Magnus suddenly jumped in front of them with Alec.

"See I told you it would work Alexander!" Magnus said gleefully as he did a victory dance. Alec shook his head fondly finding Magnus' antics endearing.

"What are you talking about?" Raphael said warily.

"Nothing, nothing", Alec said covering Magnus' mouth with his hand to stop him spilling the beans. The quartet talked together for most of the night and Magnus tried unsuccessfully to get the details of Raphael and Underhill's date ignoring Alec elbowing him.


End file.
